If I had You
by MillyRing
Summary: Shuichi is kidnapped by his jealous ex named Yamamoto. The feelings of love and lust are not mutual between Shuichi and Yamamoto, but Shuichi and Yuki. Furious, Yamamoto will not stop until he breaks Shuichi and forces the pinkette to love him instead of Yuki, who is on a race against time to save his boyfriend. (WARNING contains non-con later, language, rated M for a reason!)
1. Chapter 1

**Yay, my first Gravitation fic. It was one of my first yaoi anime, so of course I have to write about it. I noticed a lot of people enjoy having Shuuchi kidnapped or something by Yuki's EX, co-worker, rival writer, etc. but I couldn't get the idea of a jealous ex on Shuuchi's side out of my head, meaning the ex is Shuuchi's ex boyfriend, not Yuki's.**

**Disclaimer: I don't own the wonderful anime Gravitation. If I did, there would be a lot of graphic sex. And as much as we all want that, we have to settle with the Gravitation Megamix manga and fan doujinshi xD The only thing I own is Yamamoto, Shuuchi's ex boyfriend, Medusa lady (you'll understand soon), and the rest of Yamamoto's band.**

**Warning(s): Rated M for a reason! If anything sexual happens between Yamamoto and Shuuchi, it will be non-con/rape, so I'm just warning you. The only reason I'm doing non-con is because I want hurt/comfort in towards the end and Yuki helping Shuuchi cope with it. It's something I would've done towards my dead friend who got raped. I am in no way saying rape is acceptable, and I believe those who commit it should get the worst punishment possible. There is no non-con in this chapter, though there will be  in later chapters.  
**

**Please enjoy chapter 1 and remember to review nicely; I am new to writing jealous ex's and such. Though this is not a songfic, the name comes from the song 'If I had You' by Adam Lambert. I was watching a 'Top 8 Yaoi/Shounen-ai Anime' video on YouTube and it used the song, which is one of my favorites. It fits Shuuchi and Yuki really well and if you haven't heard it, go listen to it. **

**Oh, and I realize people spell Shuuchi like Shuichi, but I enjoy the other spelling (which can be said the same way). If this irks you, feel free to inform me. I have a Japanese friend named Shuuchi and it's spelled like that.**

* * *

"Not bad, I suppose." Yuki commented on his boyfriend's performance, which, in his opinion, wasn't that good, but he couldn't say it a loud. Shuuchi looked at him warily, probably knowing it was a facade, but said nothing but a mumbled "thanks".

"So, you want to go out for lunch?" Yuki asked casually as he watched the pink-haired 'wannabe' rock star sit in front of him. Shuuchi grinned cheerily. "Of course!" He replied, eagerly snatching up the chance to get to be with Yuki more. The blonde always seemed so busy, and it was extremely hard to be with him for even five seconds.

"Italian?" Yuki suggested as he stood up. Shuuchi nodded his head, not really caring what or where they ate. Yuki could tell and smirked, secretly pleased his boyfriend had such an attachment to him. Saying goodbye to his fellow band members, the pinkette(1) followed the blonde out of the door.

* * *

While eating, Shuuchi had accidentally (he insisted it was so) knocked his glass of water onto Yuki, who wasn't pleased to say the least. Shuuchi quickly volunteered to fetch Yuki a shirt and then come back, which Yuki accepted.

"Hey, pink kid!" Shuuchi turned around to see a group of boys around his age. They all were wearing punk style clothing at the moment, and one of them even had his hair dyed to a grotesque and obviously fake blonde. "Saw your stage act." One of them informed him. When the blonde one beckoned him closer, Shuuchi heard alarm bells ringing in his head.

"Oh, thanks!" The pinkette replied with a fake and forced laugh. "We think you're good enough to join us." The one with far-to-revealing clothing said, taking a few steps forward. When all of the group started stalking towards him, Shuuchi backed away. A sickening thud resounded in his head as his back connected with cold hard stone.

"S-Sorry, not interested!" Shuuchi said quickly, hoping this was all they actually wanted. The blonde one got incredibly close to him, nose nearly touching Shuuchi's ear. "But we are." Shuuchi shivered at the warm and disgusting breath that was wafting on his neck, and shoved the blonde away. "I said no." The young star repeated, clutching his fists at his sides as warning.

This only elected laughter from the group in front of him. "Well, I say yes." The blonde ventured, stepping closer. Shuuchi attempted to run away, but felt a hand snap onto his wrists. It proceeded to pin them above his head, while the other hand placed itself to the left of Shuuchi's head, blocking his possible escape.

"Besides, when we see something as pretty as you, we don't just leave it." Shuuchi bristled slightly as being referred to as an 'it', but it was currently the least of his worries. All of a sudden, he surprised the group by yelling out, "Yuki!" Knowing this meant his blonde boyfriend, the leader cuffed Shuuchi across the face. "Shut up you brat."

The pinkette felt blood drip down the side of his mouth, hinting the force of the blow had caused non-fatal bleeding on the inside of his mouth. "Yamamoto, stop..." At his name, the blonde punk in front of him laughed. "So you do remember me. Well, good. It'll make this far more _enjoyable_." Shuuchi forced a shiver down at the way the word 'enjoyable' was spoken with such lust.

"I'm with Yuki now." Shuuchi said firmly, twisting his head away and squeezing his eyes shut, preparing himself for another blow. But it never came. Instead of Yamamoto in front of him, a woman of about 30 was. She was far to close for comfort, and was grinning like a sadist. "I always wanted to have a go on him." The woman said, licking her lips. It was then Shuuchi noticed that her tongue was abnormally long, far to long to be human.

"W-Who are you?!" Shuuchi demanded with less authority than he would've hoped. The woman smiled, though it was anything but warm and sweet. Yamamoto's smile looked like the sweetest thing on the planet next to this. Speaking of his ex, Shuuchi noticed the punk band was still around, but was doing nothing to restrain the woman.

"You know Medusa, right? Well, you can call me that." Shuuchi warily glanced at her hair, which was sleek and black, thankfully not snakes (though it scared him just as much). With that, the woman disappeared, dropping the pinkette to the ground mercilessly. The band laughed and walked over to the fallen Shuuchi, who looked up at them with angry pink eyes.

"Why are you-mpmh!" Shuuchi was cut off by a pair of wanting lips, which he knew was Yamamoto's. "Listen here, pretty." Shuuchi glared at the nickname he'd been dubbed with, and defiantly turned his head away only to have his chin gripped with force, forcing his head to whip around and face Yamamoto once more. "If you want to live, you'll come with us. And, do what I say. Sound good, beautiful?"

Shuuchi simply growled in response, but it faded to a pained whimper when a hand slapped his face. "And don't even think about calling out, or that talented tongue of yours is coming out." The pinkette held back an angry snarl at the word 'talented', knowing it was a deep insult, though to Yamamoto's sickening mind, it was probably a compliment. And with those words and a kiss, Shuuchi found himself fading into darkness.

* * *

"Where..." Shuuchi blinked bleary eyes, trying to assert what his surroundings were. "Mornin', pretty." At the nickname, Shuuchi realized with horror that what he'd gone through was not a dream. After seeing the 'Medusa lady', he'd figured it was a nightmare, but he was apparently wrong. "Yamamoto, please." Shuuchi pleaded, sad pink eyes begging for the blonde to let him go. Yamamoto's real hair color was black, but he didn't seem to like the old him anymore.

"Soon you'll be saying that as I ravish you." Yamamoto said with a lustful grin, enjoying and finding himself hardening at the way Shuuchi's eyes shot up with fear and the way he shrunk back into the bed he was chained to. "Yamamoto, that's...rape..." Shuuchi whispered fearfully. He'd had sex before, but only with Yuki, never with others. He hadn't even lost his virginity yet, due to the fact he wanted to lose it on his birthday and to Yuki.

"Oh, it's not rape if they're willing." The sadistic blonde replied with a casual flick of nails as if he was examining them. "But I'm not willing! I don't love you anymore!" Shuuchi declared defiantly, though he knew his body was shaking with tremors of fear, though Yamamoto might take them as anticipation's want, not fear and horror.

"You don't, do you?" Yamamoto whispered menacingly, stepping onto the bed and crawling closer, his eyes ravishing Shuuchi's body and the way the boy edged away in pure raw terror of him. It filled him with such sadistic power, knowing someone was under his control like this. Like a leopard attacking his prey, the blonde lept towards Shuuchi, who jumped back and attempted to get away, but the chain stopped him short.

Yamamoto crawled on top of Shuuchi's shaking and lithe form, golden, angry, lustful eyes staring into afraid, confused, and hurt pink ones. "Want me to teach you?" Yamamoto purred seductively, leaning into to lick the shell of Shuuchi's ear. Pulling back from playing with the hearing part of the pinkette's body, he drunk in the way Shuuchi's face was contorted with fear. It made him look utterly delicious and sweet, ready to become ravished.

Just as Yamamoto was about to continue, the phone rang shrilly, forcing Yamamoto to leave Shuuchi, much to said pinkette's relief. Yamamoto picked up the phone and began speaking into it. Shuuchi strained his wet ears to find out what he was saying, and to his surprise, he heard a familiar voice. Yuki's.

"Oh, hello." Yamamoto said casually, twisting the phone's cord between his fingertips. "You want your sweet wittle boyfriend back? Aw, isn't that sweet." Yamamoto talked as if he was speaking to a baby, trying to calm it down. Shuuchi knew at this point nothing would calm his boyfriend down but him being back at home and safe.

"He's _mine_." Yamamoto snarled, though his eyes sparked with lust at the very thought of him owning something. "You're going to come and get him?" Yamamoto laughed heartily. "Not before I do!" Before Yamamoto placed the phone back down, Shuuchi heard screams of "No! Don't! He can't handle-". Tears pricked his eyes, knowing what was going to befall him.

"Pretty, I've got to go deal with your 'boyfriend'. Be back soon, and when I am, count on fun!" And with that, the blonde closed and locked the door shut, leaving Shuuchi to hope filled prayers of Yuki saving him.

* * *

**I hope it wasn't horrible. I know this seems rushed but I'm in the middle of writing Chapter 2, so I had to hurry up and finish this one. **

**R&amp;R**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey all! I'm sorry for being so inactive with this. It's just, the story itself has been on the back of my mind and I just noticed it laying there without a second chapter, so I am.  
**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Gravitation, but I do scream the songs and write fanfics.**

**Warning(s): Nothing other than slight no-clothes-coming off sexual content.  
**

**Enjoy and please review nicely! I do enjoy getting a review though. Oh, and I'm spelling Shuichi's name how it normally is now, it was driving me nuts not to do so. This starts after Yamamoto left the room, and then Shuichi fell asleep. **

* * *

"Mmm..." Shuichi groaned, struggling to sit up in order to get a better view of 'his' room. The room was very similar to his own, frighteningly so actually. In comparison, the only things missing was some of Shuichi's more personal items. Rubbing his head in order to get rid of a pounding headache, he looked around, pleasantly surprised to find that no one occupied this room with him. It sent waves of temporary comfort, helping him cope with the current situation.

"Hey pretty." Shuichi winced at the use of words and avoided the gaze of Yamamoto, who looked at him quizzically. "What's wrong?" He purred, leaning in closer, daring Shuichi to back away. But back away the pink haired singer did, refusing to let himself be molested by such a disgusting person. "Let me go and we can pretend this never happened." Shuichi offered as calmly as he could, gasping out in surprise and pain when a harsh slap to the face took him by surprise.

"All you ever want to do is forget, pretty." Yamamoto said with a shake of his head, tossing his black locks back and forth. Shuichi growled and threw a pillow, hitting the black haired male in front of him. "My name isn't pretty, it's Shuichi Shindou!" The pinkette said with utter defiance, steeling himself for a blow. But just like last time, it never came.

"Oh, how could I be so forgetful?" Yamamoto asked himself, tsking at his own acts. "You're right, _Shuichi-kun._" Yelping at the intense lust in both words and gaze, Shuichi jumped back, sitting a good 5 feet away from Yamamoto, who looked hurt at this action. "Shuichi-kun, why are you so afraid of me?" The black haired man asked, reaching out to grab Shuichi's prone shoulder, but the boy shrunk away once again.

Frowning at the display of hatred, Yamamoto snarled and squeezed Shuichi's bruised wrist, which caused him to instinctively attempt to nurse it, but Yamamoto was ready and sealed Shuichi's lips with a kiss. When the pinkette refused to allow entrance into his mouth, Yamamoto bit down on Shuichi's lip, electing a pained cry from his mouth.

Taking this chance he'd just created, Yamamoto wormed his way into Shuichi's mouth, his tongue exploring every bit of the cavern. Shuichi tasted warm and delicious, incredibly sweet as well. Just like he used to, though Yamamoto smugly.

Shuichi's hands lay on his chest, trying his best to shove the advancing top-man away. He didn't want this, no, not in the least. Yuki was the only one he'd ever allowed to touch him this way.

"Stay back-!" Shuichi grunted, now using even his knees to try to get the man away. But Yamamoto payed no mind to the thrashing singer and continued, humming and pressing his lips together as he studied the boy's body. No wonder Yuki liked him so much.

"I-I-I'm warning you!" The pinkette threatened, though both knew there was no way in hell he could follow something like this up with an action. It was just plain bluffing. The resistance was cute and likeable, but Yamamoto wasn't getting anywhere.

He wanted Shuichi's body.

All of a sudden, loud shouts came from downstairs. Shuichi quickly glanced up at Yamamoto, praying this was some sort of violence or disturbance the black-haired young man would be forced to stop.

And, to his joy, he was correct. Yamamoto was off the bed and tugged on his shirt, not even giving Shuichi a second glance. Once the man was gone, Shuichi quickly sat up before vaulting out of bed. His legs felt wobbly, like jelly looked, but after a few seconds they got used to moving again.

The pink-haired rockstar strode over to the window before poking his head out of it. No, there weren't any fire escapes or anything. Not that someone like him could've handled that cliche movie stunt anyway.

Then he looked towards the ground and spotted Yamamoto. This didn't surprise him, but it was the hair of bright yellow that caught his eye. It looked _just like _Yuki's hair! Excitedly, the pinkette watched.

Was this Yuki? Or was this just another gangster with blonde hair?


	3. IMPORTANT NOTE! Please read!

**Hi everyone. This is Anna, Melody's best friend in real life. Recently, someone close to Anna has passed away and she took it very...well, she's very emotional right now. So, please give her some time in updating her fics.**

**She's just very saddened by this event, having lost a total of 4 people now in her life that mattered to her, you can imagine she's just breaking down.**

**She herself said this, and I quote, 'Everyone I love is just dying!' while sobbing and hugging me. :(**

**I would also appreciate it if you sent her Private Messages of support. This is a hard time for her, so Melody really needs some encouragement.**

**Thank you so much for reading this, and I beg you to show Melody that you're here for her. Please send your condolences.**

**-Anna**


	4. Update from me, Melody, please read

**UPDATE**

**Hi. It's me, Melody. Anna is typing this for me because I'm still crying. I am sorry that I myself won't be able to update my stories for a little while. I have given Anna, who's account on here is cherrysmash, permission to log on to this account and update my stories.**

**But most of all...I wanted to thank you all for all of the kind messages. Anna insisted I get on the computer, and I told her I was far too upset. She said something on it would warm my heart.**

**And it did.**

**So many well wishes, 'I'm sorry for your loss', or 'you can get through this' type messages. I cupped my hand over my mouth I was so surprised. And for the first time today, I felt happy.**

**And it is all thanks to you guys.**

**If it wasn't for you all, I'd still be in the bathroom sobbing, screaming 'why?!' over and over again.**

**It's because of you all.**

**Thank you.**

**Just thank you, so much.**

**You have no idea how much it means to me.**

**The moment Anna notified you all, my inbox filled up with over 13 messages. That is amazing...**

**And to me, it's a miracle.**

**I hope I can get through this, and I know I can if I have everyone's support.**

**Thank you all.**

**Melody.**


	5. Chapter 5

**I haven't updated this in so long..it's embarrassing, quite frankly. But I'm back and I'll do my very best to update this weekly. Thank you for the many, many views this has gotten and thanks to kurie tibiti, one of my readers who sent me a consoling and wonderful message in my time of need. This chapter is dedicated to her. **

**Warning! This chapter contains rape/non-con. This site is quite restrictive when it comes to how graphic sex can be, so it isn't horribly graphic, but it's still non consensual sex. I warned you before this story began but there will also be a warning within the chapter before the sex begins just incase you have any second thoughts.  
**

**I own nothing aside from Yamamoto and any other original characters I introduced. Shuichi, Yuki, and any other Gravitation character I introduce belongs to the creator of Gravitation.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**If I Had You**

**Chapter 3**

Shuichi's pink eyes shined with hope at the thought of Yuki finally being able to rescue him. He knew he was overreacting; that there were probably many blondes who styled their hair like Yuki.

But he held onto the hope that it was indeed his Yuki that had come to save him.

But, before he could call out to 'Yuki', he felt a hand grope his ass harshly before yanking him close and then throwing him onto the bed.

Shocked, he looked up and saw Yamamoto grinning down at him menacingly. The pink haired star squirmed, but his resistance proved futile.

"Yama! Stop!" Shuichi cried out in pain as Yamamoto's jaws sunk into the delicate flesh of his neck.

The teenager screamed as they sunk deeper, though it softened to a whimper when a wet, slick tongue was run over the wound.

"Calm down, Shu-chan..." whispered Yamamoto, tracing the letter 'Y' on Shuichi's pale and exposed stomach. "...show your lover some respect."

"You're NOT my lover!" The pink haired youth protested angrily, raising a hand to slap the man on top of him, though he was quickly subdued.

Yamamoto didn't give him a verbal response. He just continued roaming his hands all over the boy's body, grinning when Shuichi cried out as he pinched a nipple harshly.

"You're more vocal than I remember, Shu-chan." Yamamoto remarked matter-of-factly. He grinned sadistically, "Did Yuki teach you?"

"S-S-Shut up!" Shuichi growled defiantely, looking his ex straight in the eye. "You don't know a thing about us!"

Yamamoto snarled ferally and leaned closer, his lips touching Shuichi's ear. "If you don't shut up, expect fists flying instead of..."

Shuichi was glad the man trailed off. Had he not, he probably would've thrown up, and then Yamamoto would've been even angrier. The pink haired star's thoughts clouded over as he felt a hand slip into his pants, hot breath ghosting over his ear.

"Does this feel good?" Yamamoto's voice sounded dark; menacing, even, yet still managed to be seductive and alluring. But Shuichi refused to give in to his body's desires.

He loved Yuki, and he wouldn't give another man the pleasure of touching him!

"Let go off me you bastard!" Shuichi screamed, attempting to kick the man's hand out of his pants. But Yamamoto only lunged forward and enveloped the youth's lips in a kiss, his lips curling into a smirk as he pulled away.

"You might as well give up now, Shuichi." Yamamoto sneered. "There isn't any way for you to escape, even if you did kick me in the balls or something."

"Like you would have any." mumbled Shuichi under his breath, pink eyes narrowed in a glare.

"What was that?"

"I said, LIKE YOU WOULD HAVE ANY!" The pinkette shouted angrily, spitting on Yamamoto's face defiantly. He didn't care what happened to him. If he left this bloody and battered, so be it. But he couldn't tell Yuki he'd just submitted like a whore.

He couldn't.

And wouldn't.

"So you want to play tough, do you?" Shuichi tried not to gulp from the sadistic, angry tone Yamamoto's voice held. Instead, he continued glaring definitely and allowed his lips to curl into a snarl.

"Do your worst. You don't scare me."

Yamamoto looked stunned at the boy's bold statement, though he quickly recovered and responded with nothing but a grin full of lust. Shuichi mentally readied himself, or so he tried to do, but the blonde sitting on his waist wasn't about go easy on him.

**((WARNING! PAST THIS LINE IS RAPE OR NON CONSENSUAL SEX. IF YOU DISLIKE THIS, I SUGGEST SCROLLING UNTIL YOU SEE THE WORDS 'ALL CLEAR' IN BOLD BLACK LETTERING))**

Yamamoto's hands quickly continued roaming Shuichi's body.

One yanked his pants off, while the other ripped the shirt off into shreds upon the floor. Shuichi blinked in amazement at Yamamoto's strength, but soon his eyes were wide with pain when he felt teeth clamp down on his nipple harshly. The boy howled and tried to kick the man away, but he ignored the younger male and continued his assault.

His hot tongue swirled around Shuichi's now pert nipple, sucking at it and nibbling at the tip. Shuichi bit his lip, holding back a moan he knew Yamamoto would mistake for a moan of pleasure, although it would be out of pain (though it would be a lie if Shuichi said his body wasn't enjoying this, though he certainly wasn't).

"S-S-Stop..." The pink haired singer mumbled, his voice trailing off due to the pain being inflicted on his body.

Yamamoto ignored him and grinned when his eyes meet Shuichi's boxers. The pinkette caught the man looking at his underwear and blushed furiously, lunging forward in denial, but Yamamoto shoved him to the bed again and used his own shirt to tie Shuichi to the posts. Grinning at his fast work, his lusty gray eyes traveled towards the younger male's boxers once again.

Before Shuichi could open his mouth to protest, the silky black boxers lay on the floor on the side of the bed. Yamamoto, with an almost forlorn look in his eyes, stared at his Ex. The boy was looking at him with pleading wide eyes, begging him not to go so far as to hurt him like this. Sighing, Yamamoto begin to remove his body from on top of Shuichi's.

But...

"You thought I'd give you up?"

Shuichi gasped as he felt his length being enveloped by a warm, wet cavern. A tongue swirled over his base and teased it, sending shivers of both pleasure and fear up Shuichi's bare back.

Yamamoto grinned when he felt the youth below him quake and quickly flipped the boy over, not allowing him to come. Shuichi noticed Yamamoto spitting onto his hands and stroking his own length while moaning and looking at Shuichi the whole time. The boy's eyes widened.

"Don't! Please! Don't!"

Shuichi screams could be heard echoing through the building, and some of the thugs even bowed their heads in slight sympathy, knowing Yamamoto was taking something Yuki hadn't yet taken from him.

Shuichi's virginity.

"Sorry, sweetness, but that's the way things are sometimes." Yamamoto whispered without an sense of remorse or regret. And, without warning, he entered a finger.

Shuichi's face twisted with agony as he clutched the bed sheets, sobbing into the white covers hysterically. Yamamoto ignored the tears and entered a second finger, a twisted grin appearing on his face when Shuichi withered with pain and suffering. Yamamoto thought it was with pleasure, but he was far too blinded by his lust.

When Shuichi felt the fingers remove themselves, his eyes widened with thankfulness, thinking Yamamoto had rethought things over and was reconsidering having sex with the unwilling star.

Until...

Something far, far larger than two fingers entered him. His screams were loud enough to shatter glass had his mouth not been covered by Yamamoto's sweaty and musty smelling hand. Shuichi would've bit on it, had he not been in so much agony.

**((ALL CLEAR! ALL SEXUAL ACTIVITY IN THIS CHAPTER IS OVER))**

When the older man pulled out, he leaned forward to speak with Shuichi, but the boy had passed out, tears still soaking the covers that lay beneath his wet face.

Despite his ex lover's sorrowful and pained expression, Yamamoto thought it was simply because he'd used no lube. Mumbling an apology, he drew the covers over Shuichi and walked away, glancing at the boy once more before exiting the room with a frown.

* * *

"Yuki?"

His secretary's worried voice broke his thoughts. Her auburn hair was disheveled and her blue eyes were troubled and clouded with worry, which, if Shuichi was at home and safe, would be filled with cheer or mirth.

"Kagura." Yuki began, eying his secretary carefully. The woman looked at him, all ears. "Do you know a man by the name of Yamamoto Hikentoki?"

"I used to work with him." Kagura frowned. "Why do you ask?"

"I thought so." The blonde's blue eyes flashed with hatred before returning to their previous look of controlled (albeit barely) anger. "He's the one who kidnapped Shuichi. He's his ex, supposedly."

Kagura raised an eyebrow and laid her clip board down quickly. "But why would he go so far as to kidnap him?"

"He really 'loves' him." answered Yuki, his voice softer than usual. "I wonder if Shuichi feels the same way..."

"Yuki, that isn't like you to say such a thing." The auburn haired woman spoke gently, placing a consoling hand over Yuki's shaking ones. "He loves you more than anything else in this world. Why would you ever think otherwise?"

"They really did like each other." The blonde sighed reluctantly, a tinge of hesitance lingering in his voice. Kagura stared at him for a moment before frowning with agitation.

"Yuki, this isn't like you."

"Believe it or not, I just want Shuichi to be happy, even if he is a brat." Yuki confessed, golden eyes sparkling with slight emotion. It was obviously hard for him to say such a thing. Showing emotion was something he'd been taught not to do.

"He's happiest with you." Kagura replied with a small smile. "Haven't you seen the way he looks at you, Yuki? Even if you can be cold to him sometimes, he obviously loves you with all of his heart and soul. Why would you want to take that away from him?"

"Because I treat him like dirt."

Yuki's answered stunned the woman. The blonde, though he was occasionally extra harsh with the boy, treated him well in terms of their relationship and didn't abuse him in any way. Kagura placed a hand over her heart, knowing Yuki's problem wasn't just momentary.

He was blaming himself for Shuichi's disappearance. He probably thought Shuichi had run away out of hatred for him, thinking the pink haired youth was done with their relationship.

Could she convince him otherwise?

* * *

**Kagura is heavily based on the Kagura from Inuyasha. She's one of the few girls from Inuyasha I like, and so, I figured I'd base a character off of her. She's an Original Character and won't appear very much. I'm considering adding Hiroshi or K somewhere within the story so they can be together, or just because I need more background characters in general.  
**

**I know this chapter is horrible, but I've been away for awhile and did my best to make this as long as I could. I've been through a lot lately and a lot of drama is happening in my house so bear with me and don't give me hate reviews.**


End file.
